A Path Awakened
by BlindWizard
Summary: Robin and Chrom have worked hard to create a happy and peaceful future for their friends, but when they move to confront Validar head on, things take a bad turn. However, not all hope is lost once a mysterious group of strangers appear on the scene to offer their assistance to Ylisse. It's up to the Shepherds now to change their tragic fate.


Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or Intelligent Systems nor any of their content.

Prologue: The Last Moments

"This is it, our final battle," Chrom said, lifting Falchion high to prepare for a fight. "You're one of us Robin and no 'destiny' can ever change that."

"Hahaha! Fools! You cannot undo what has already been written," Validar called from halfway across the battlefield. Robin and Chrom shared one last glance before turning their attention back to the man who had started the second war between Plegia and Ylisse. While Chrom wielded Falchion with little effort, Robin focused on the tome clenched in his hand. A powerful aura seemed to eminate from the two friends and as Robin's pulse began to quicken: the battle had begun. Both Chrom and Robin charged forward, weapons held at the ready. As they approached, Validar lifted a hand that was ingulfed in dark magic. Mere feet separated the two Shepherds from the Plegian ruler now, neither Robin nor Chrom missing a beat. A blast of magic flew right in between the two as they entered striking distance. Both comrads moving in step with one another, Chrom moved infront of Robin to combat Validar from close range while Robin covered him from behind. Just as the tactician had predicted, an arch of evil power rapidly approached Chrom.

"Now!" Robin yelled. Chrom brought Falchion to a defensive position, practically splitting the oncoming spell in two. Robin thrust his hand forward and shouted, "Thoron!" A bolt of electrical force wooshed passed Chrom's shoulder and scored an indirect hit on their enemy. Validar cringed slightly, knowing full well that if the blow had met it's mark, the damage would have been severe. The next spell came from Validar, again aimed at Chrom. Robin dashed to the right to adjust his angle and intercepted the foul magic with a vortex of wind, causing it to fizzle out harmlessly. As Validar's attention was drawn to Robin, he nearly forgotten about the Great Lord's approach. Chrom swung Falchion in a shoulder to hip slash. Validar took one step back, Narrowly avoiding the strong swipe, but had stepped right into a gout of flames which had been launched from Robin. As agony filled every nerve in Validar's body, he staggered back and was caught in the side by Falchion's razor-like edge.

As Validar fell to his knees a shout fell from his lips, "This isn't over! DAMN YOU BOTH!" and as he collapsed, Validar hurled a mass of dark energy towards Chrom in a final attempt at finishing the man where he stood. Robin realized what was going to happen and on instinct, he sprinted towards his best friend. Shoving Chrom out of the way, Robin took the blast in full. Strangely enough no visible damage could be seen on the Grandmaster's body as he fell to the ground. Chrom hurried over to the fallen tactician.

"Are you all right? That's the end of him. Thanks to you we carried the day, we can rest easy now..." At that moment a boiling anger seemed to wash over Robin and he began to see red. "At long last," Chrom continued but began to notice Robin's sudden mood change. "What's wrong?" he asked, fear flickering across his face as he realized who Robin's anger was directed to. "Hey hang on."

At that exact moment a spear of electricity formed and began to fly towards Chrom at an alarming speed. Chrom prepared for the strike... but it never came. Instead, a song rang out, seeming to come from all around.

"You are the ocean's grey waves..." A flash of white light consumed his vision and when the light faded, a sword unlike any other Chrom had ever seen hung horizontal to Chrom's body in a protective position. Chrom's gaze was met by a pair of friendly red eyes. The unique sword's wielder simply smiled, knowing his mission had been complete and one phrase was all he needed to say.

"We make our own fate."

A/N: Woah what in Naga's holy name is this? Robin being controlled by Grima? Chrom almost being killed by his best friend? An unknown warrior saving Chrom's life? Welp, this can only lead to good things right? No? Well R.I.P. then. I guess this must be the beginning of my first ever story: The Path Awakened! Wow, I'm very hyped to be writing this. I hope you guys are hyped reading it lol. Sorry for the short chapter length though, I promise this was only for the prologue. Every other chapter should be atleast around 5k words, but that's not to say there can't be more. I really do hope you guys enjoyed it and please feel free to give me recommendations/feedback/critism in a review. I really want to see what you guys thought of this and how I could improve within my writing. So... yeah, that's about all I got so I'll hear you guys next Friday for Chapter 1 of this story! (LET'S GO!!!)


End file.
